goldringfandomcom-20200214-history
Sergals
, two Northern Sergals, kill a Southern Sergal]] Sergals are one of the many races of Vilous, but they are actually more famous than the setting itself. This is largely due to Rain Silves being drawn more than any other character from the setting, and a large exposure to Rain and sergals on English imageboards. Many people know about sergals and Rain, but have never even heard of Vilous. Appearance Sergals are often described as chimeras, they borrow various aspects of their design from many different animals. Their heads resemble sharks, their bodies are humanoid, their feet are avian, their eyes look reptilian, and these are just skimming the surface. To truly come up with their design you would have to mix countless animals together and perhaps add some features that do not truly fit any earth animal. It is for this reason that sergals are often not considered a “furry” race, as “furry” characters are anthropomorphic animals, and sergals are alien creatures that do not resemble an anthropomorphized animal from earth. Sergals are a bit famous for their lack of gender differences, in the original design the females don't have breasts and both genders look quite similar, the only clear difference being the females have a slightly more curved figure and narrower shoulders. In addition, the females have a prehensile tongue as part of their clitoral hood, though note that this is not the clitoris itself. There are two subspecies of sergal, northern sergals and southern sergals. The northern ones are taller and more muscular, while the southern sergals are smaller and more lithe, with longer ears and faces. It is easy to tell the two subspecies of Sergal apart most of the time, the northern sergals have fur that is grey, black, blue, or white, and the southerns have rust, brown, blonde, black or white fur. All sergals have one or more commonly two of these colors over their entire bodies in varying though simple fur patterns, usually one color across the back and another down the front with a darker color on their backs than on their front. Difficulty arises from the colors of white and black, as both subspecies share these colors, but the combination of black and white is only seen in northern sergals. Southerners have a sort of black and brown instead, when they have brown across their backs. A sergal that is all one color is very rare, but the possibility exists for all-white sergals of either race. Both races have eyes that range from grey to blue, the legendary golden eyes of Rain are the result of a mutation. Physically, northern sergals are one of the strongest races on Vilous. They possess very dense muscles, so do not be fooled by their scrawny appearance, and their legs are second to none in running ability. Generally, talyxian warriors of the mountains can beat sergals in one on one combat due to greater agility and skill, but this advantage fades quickly whenever groups of each are involved. Sergal jaws are powerful enough to crush small prey to death, and even some larger ones if they can get their neck in their mouth, like powerful vices. The southern sergals are noticeably weaker than northerns, but they are a little bit more agile to compensate. In the “New Age” canon, the design has some differences. Their ears were shortened, the females always have breasts on their chests similar to humans' and feathers on their rear end, forked tongues, ribbed tongues, and many other features. The prehensile clitoral hood tongue has been included and not included in the various images of the new age Rain. Since the new age design, the feathers have also been added to the females of the old age design as well, but this is considered an optional feature and the majority of artists who draw the old design do not include the feathers at all. Diet Northern Sergals Northern sergals are omnivores but greatly prefer meat to plant matter. They eat small prey when they cannot hunt larger prey with tools, crushing them in their mouths and then swallowing their corpses whole. When they hunt large game, they cut the meat into large chunks and swallow those. Northerns are also notable for practicing cannibalism, though only against their enemies, slicing their foes into chunks and treating them as they do large game, as well as sometimes treating the children like small prey, though Rain Silves is the only known practitioner of this. Southern Sergals Southern sergals are omnivores as well but hold no distaste towards eating plants, and can survive much better in the harsh Sailzane desert as a result, where food is scarce. Many forms of water-holding vegetation grow there, like large cacti and vegetables. Society , a northern sergal, as a Baby]] Northern and southern sergals both have a matriarchal society. Sergals sometimes mate for life, where the females propose to the males through a ceremonial dance exhibiting their attractiveness and physical fitness, though others never take a life partner at all. Sergal children grow quickly, growing into a young adult by age ten, and most sergals die before they reach the age of twenty or thirty due to the various wars and harsh world they live in. Northern Sergals Northern sergals, before Rain, lived in small tribes of nomadic hunters, following the game herds of Tatola. Rain united the tribes and formed the sergal force into an empire, where for a long time sergals still only hunted and everyone was a soldier unless they were a smith or someone else needed to support the war effort. A sergal that was not a soldier under Rain’s command was a rare sight to behold. It was not until the later years of her rule that sergal ranchers started to become common, as they could no longer survive on hunting alone. Nearly every living northern sergal was a soldier in the Clan Shigu army, with a very rare few working as smiths and ranchers, sparing only those that they absolutely must to keep the armies fed and equipped. The only others left after Rain's campaign against Clan Reono were deserters or Clan Reono refugees. When not wearing armor, northerns usually are either naked or wearing skirts, they generally do not care about modesty. Southern Sergals Southern sergals live in villages and labor extensively over their farms, growing the water-holding plants they need to survive and fending off wildlife. They value knowledge and wisdom more than the northerns, but most importantly they are aware that they know very little about the world and its creation. Most of the philosophers of Vilous live in southern sergal lands, especially in the great city of Gold Ring. Southern sergal fashions include light, flowing garments to protect them from the harsh desert sun and wind. Technology, Equipment and Knowledge , an armored sergal scout]] Sergals do not have much knowledge of the lost technology left by the unknown race. They have metal armor and weapons. Most sergals are armed with plate armor and a polearm of some sort. They appear to be fantastic craftsmen, but the aesthetic choices sometimes hinder the practicality of their equipment. Category:Races